Wireless location technologies are widely used for finding and tracking mobile devices (such as smart phones). Typically, a wireless location device may comprise a beacon for emitting wireless signals to a mobile device within a predetermined area. When a mobile device moves within a predetermined area, the mobile device receives a wireless signal from the wireless location device and then transmits a feedback to the wireless location device. Once the wireless location device receives feedback from the mobile device, the wireless location device then determines the location of the mobile device and sends the determined location to the mobile device. However, the wireless transmission is not very effective and noise and degradation greatly reduces the signal quality. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.